Protect Me
by LadyZombie
Summary: Explaining where babies come from, bake sales and driving lessons are all in a days' work for a demon butler. She was a child that they would keep until she died or until her was soul taken. After second season.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>She knew every shadow hid a monster waiting to attack to her and that the quiet manor was a perfect set up out of a scary story. She hated it when Sebastian wasn't home, especially when she was scared.<p>

She cautiously, but quickly ran to the only other person she could count on.

Trying to ignore the sinister stares looking down at her, her eyes couldn't help but to wander towards the portraits that hung seamless on the foyer's walls.

With each look fright inched its way toward her, and for that there wasn't much more on her mind than to find comfort. It took her a while to push the massive wooden door open, but once she did; she sprinted.

"Ciel!" The six year old called trying to climb onto the bed that stood five feet above the ground.

"Ciel!"

A groan escaped him as he sat up lazily. It was a little past midnight, why was this child not asleep?

"What?" He muttered drowsily. It was moments like these made him regret taking in this human child. He should've left it to die as Sebastian suggested that night.

Why did he ever think it would be amusing to take care of child? His eyes stared vacantly at the small child pulling down the sheets he laid in as she attempted to crawl towards him.

"There's something in my closet," she said sounding like a frighten puppy. She gave up trying to conquer the massive bed and just stood near the edge with a pleading face.

"And," he said, lying back down not caring to comfort the small child.

He feed her, gave her clothes, and most importantly shelter. What more did she need? Besides, if there were any real danger Sebastian would have taken care of it.

"Ciel," she whined, tugging at his blankets.

He remained silent, hoping she would just give up and leave. After a minute the sound of her tiny footsteps against the wooded floor moved away from him, but was replaced with the sound of something heavy being dragged.

He sat up, looked over at her, and saw that she was pulling a chair toward the bed. With the chair no more than a few inches away, she struggled to climb onto the tall, wood chair, before making her way onto his bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked as she slid under the covers with him, though she made sure to stay on the other side of the bed.

She knew how he didn't like being touch. He had yelled at her after she hugged him for the fifth time on his birthday that he didn't want, but made him celebrate anyway.

"There's no monsters in Ciel's room," she stated, facing him.

He could have laughed at her statement if he weren't sleepy.

"Leave," he said flatly.

"No!"

"Lucy, I will not repeat myself." His voice was stern.

"No!"

He sighed, giving in to her childish behavior. "Fine, but this will be the last time," he said but they both knew that was a lie. He turned over away from her not wanting to give her the satisfaction of her win.

He heard her giggle and knew she had laid down facing him.

"Night Ciel," she said before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"It was quite a surprise finding Ms. Lucy in bed your bed again."<p>

Ciel ignored the sly smirk on Sebastian's face as they sat on the park bench, watching Lucy play with other kids.

Sebastian had made a deal with her the evening before, stating if she received a hundred percent on her spelling test he would take her to the closest park.

Ciel huffed. "It was the only way to silence her."

"Did she have another nightmare?" Sebastian inquired, keeping his eyes at the chestnut haired girl. He was glad that he convinced her to wear pants and a nice blue button shirt instead of a dress to go play in.

Ciel shook his head. "She claimed she heard a noise in her closet, but moving on to more important matters, I think it's time we move again."

"So soon?"

Ciel ignored the sarcasm from his butler.

"It's been a little over six years since we've moved here. It won't be long before people get suspicious of the fact that I haven't age," he said flatly.

Maybe they could move back to New York City. They had not been there in almost twenty years.

Sebastian _almost_ wanted to pity the immortal boy.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!"

He watched as Lucy ran towards him holding out her right arm with a clenched fist.

She gave him a goofy smile. "Look what I found," she exclaimed, opening her hand.

He eyed the small red ladybug in her palm.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a ladybug," Ciel answered, getting her attention.

She looked back at Sebastian. "Really?"

"Why would I lie?" Ciel snapped, glaring at the child.

Sebastian suppressed an amused grin. He always found it entertaining how his young master actually got jealous that Lucy favored him more so then young master himself though he would never admit it.

"It is." Sebastian patted her head. "Now, go put it back where you find it."

"Can I keep it?" She asked, showing off her left missing canine tooth she lost last week as she smiled.

"I'm afraid not," he replied shaking his head.

She puffed her out her cheeks, like a blowfish defending itself."But ladies need to be taken care, right?"

"Yes they do, but this is an insect, not a person. Now, go put it back." He waved his hand for her to go.

Once Lucy was not in hearing distant, he glanced over at Ciel. "You know you could always eat her soul, if she annoys you that much."

"And you would allow me too?" Ciel questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Do not think I haven't noticed how you care for her, Sebastian, "Ceil grinned mockingly.

"I'm simply following my master's orders," Sebastian answered with his eyes closed, pressing a fake smile. "Though, if anyone here did care for the girl I would say it is you, young master. After all, her life was spared. "

"A foolish mistake," Ciel stated bitterly under his breath, returning his attention to the girl. He watched as she chased after a little boy, probably playing a silly game of tag.

He knew better then to get attached to her since she would die long before him or Sebastian.

Why on Earth he ever thought it would be amusing to raise a child was beyond him.

Maybe a part of him long for other companionship, besides Sebastian, or maybe he had grown soft from being alive for so long, but whatever the reason, he was now stuck with her. Though it did bug him how she favored Sebastian.

A falling orange leaf caught Ceil's attention as he watched it fall onto his dark jeans.

It still amazed him how much things have changed over the last decades. Humankind went from having two world wars to sending a man to the moon to wireless internet.

And today's fashion wasn't so bad. He wore a dark green plaid vest over a plain white button long sleeve shirt under a black coat and of course he had his eye patch, though he certainly did miss his trousers and crane.

He glanced over his butler who was also wearing straight leg dark jeans and a light gray sweater with some sort of bluish necklace.

"I believe we should live somewhere more rural this time," Ciel suggested, changing the subject back.

Sebastian remained silent, not caring if they moved to the pits of hell. He would follow Ciel anywhere. He was his butler for all of eternity, an idea that took time to get use to.

"Make the arrangements," his young master ordered.

Soon enough the sun was setting and slowly the children began to disappear with their parents.

"Lucy." She turned her head hearing Sebastian's voice.

Both him and Ciel were approaching her. She jumped off the swing she was on and met them half way.

"It's time to leave," Ciel stated.

She nodded her head and walk beside Sebastian to their black Bentley.

Sebastian opened the door as Lucy climbed inside followed by Ciel before shutting it.

It was a thirty-minute drive back to their manor; Ciel did like his privacy.

No one spoke as the city lights blurred by them.

Ciel glanced over Lucy and saw that she had fallen asleep against the window. She was drooling slightly, leaving a mess for Sebastian to clean up which amused him somewhat. He always found it humorous watching Sebastian play nanny when he wasn't being his butler. He heard some mothers at the park calling him a _manny_.

_Playing outside must have wore her out_, he thought, reaching over and brushing a piece of hair out of her mouth.

Sebastian's lips curved into a smirk as he watched from the rear view mirror.

Having a child around definitely did make more things interesting.

Once, they reached the manor Sebastian let out Ciel first before making his way to the other side of the vehicle to retrieve Miss Lucy.

She was certainly small in his arms as he cradled her against his chest.

"I'll be in my study. When you're done with her, bring me tea," Ciel said, walking away from the pair.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian bowed, making not to drop the child.

"Lucy."

He shook her.

"Wake up," he said.

Her eyes fluttered open with a yawn escaping her mouth.

"You need to shower before going to bed."

She didn't protest as he took her up the stairs to the bathroom. Once she was on the ground, she obediently went inside the tiled room.

"I'll be back to put you in bed," he said.

"Okay," she yawned again, closing the door on him.

This had been their routine for the last year. When Lucy no longer needed a female caretaker, Ciel had put Sebastian in charge of the girl.

Once Ciel was in bed, Sebastian made his way down the hallway. He had put Lucy to sleep over five hours ago and wanted to check on her one more time before he retired for the evening.

He found Lucy peacefully sleeping with her face buried into her white, stuffed rabbit.

The rabbit was birthday present from his young master.

He turned to leave, but was stopped by a gentle voice.

"Sebastian."

He resisted the urge to sigh and here he hoped he hadn't awaken her.

"Yes?"

"Will you ever put me back?"

It was a question that had brother her since she came back from the playground.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She sat up while he walked over to her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Like the ladybug?"

It was a childish question, but he pondered it. Putting her back where they found her wouldn't be an option. He knew the young master could always send her away or eat her soul, but both options were unlikely.

He knew he wouldn't eat her soul. It wasn't his _taste_.

"Not if I couldn't help it," he answered staring into her plain, blue eyes.

"Can you read me a story?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. It's already late and you need to sleep."

"Sebastian."

"Hmm?"

"Where do babies come from?"

He blinked at the little girl in front of him. Her slightly plump cheeks and big eyes filled with naivety told him she was definitely too young to know about the world of flesh.

He was about to answer her but then a villainous idea came to him.

"Tomorrow you should ask young master. I'm sure he would _die_ to hear you ask him."

She nodded her head agreement.

"Now go to sleep." He gently pushed her on her back and recovered her.

"Wait." She caught his hand. "Check for monsters, pleaze?" Her eyes drifted onto her walk-in closet.

"Have you been watching horror movies again?" He asked, making his way over to her closet.

She shook her head, though he knew she was lying. He never understood why she liked horror movies when they scared her so much. It had to be a human thing.

Last month it took Ciel and him a whole week to convince her not to sleep on floor and sleep in her bed again after watching _The Grudge II._

"What movie was it this time?" He asked, opening the closet's doors and turning on the light.

"Hell raiser," she whispered quickly, hoping he didn't hear.

He shook his head and walked into the closet. He hated that movie. Why would a demon tear apart a soul when they could eat it?

"Your closet is monster free," he said returning to her view. "Now go to sleep."

"Sebastian."

He removed his hand away from the handle to the only exit. "Yes?"

"Good night," she said.

"Good night," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked the story. Please ****review****. Feedback is important whether it 's good or constructive. I need to see that people are interested in the story or I'll just scrap it. Why continue if no one likes the story, right? ****I already know what's going to happen lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or anything that has to do with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Knock! Knock!<em>

"Come in," she yelled, teary eyed wanting the mess on top of her head to be untangled.

All she wanted was to look pretty. Today was special. It was her turn for show and tell.

She watched in the full body mirror hanging in front her as Sebastian approached her, wearing fitted dark jeans, a black sweater with a white undershirt and a gray scarf.

He dressed so weird she thought.

"So this is why you aren't at the table," he said, raising an eyebrow in amusement behind her.

Her brown hair and the red ribbon that was twisted in a jumble made it obvious that she tried to tie a bow.

She nodded her head, admitting defeat. Her arms fell to her side as Sebastian let out a sigh.

His reddish-brown eyes locked eyes with her in the mirror as his slim fingers gently worked the mess in her brown hair.

She watched as his eyes travel over her reflection before meeting her blue eyes.

"Miss. Lucy would you like me to choose an outfit for you?" He asked with concern.

"No," she protested, stomping her white buckle dress shoes for added measure, knowing that Sebastian did not like the way she dressed herself.

She thought a green-poked-dot dress and blue tights made a perfect outfit for show and tell.

"I see." He pulled the ribbon free from her hair. "Go grab your hairbrush," he instructed.

She rubbed her now tangled free hair as she walked over to her black vanity.

With the hairbrush in hand, she retook her spot in front. "Here ya go," she said, turning slightly handing it to him.

She relaxed; closing her eyes as the brush scraped against her scalp and threw her hair a few times.

"There."

She opened her eyes and a smile bloomed across her lips. Sebastian had tied the red ribbon perfectly in a bow, slanting it to the left.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You're the best bow tier ever." She turned around and hugged his legs.

"Thank you, but it goes without saying that as a Phantomhive butler I can tie a simple bow."

She said nothing and continued to stare up at him in amazement.

He let out an amused sigh, pulling her away from him. "Come on along," he said, walking away.

He stopped when she ran towards her bed. She scurried up the bed stool and grabbed her stuffed rabbit that rested in the center of her bed. Bouncing off the bed, she quickly returned to his side.

* * *

><p>Lucy's morning breakfast filled the air as she contently chomped her bacon starring at Ciel, who was growing quite annoyed.<p>

"Why do you keep gawking at me?" He asked. It was not as if he was dressed as crazy as she was, though the red ribbon in her hair did compliment her.

"Hmm...I don't know," she shrugged, giggling.

Ciel rolled his eyes and picked up his tea. The day had not even started and yet this child was already causing him a headache. He noticed the rabbit he had gave her in her lap and made note to ask her about it.

"Where do babies come from?"

Ciel choked on his tea. "What?"

"Where do babies come from?" She repeated, her blue eyes staring into his innocently.

He cleared his throat, embarrassed by her question. How was he supposed to answer her?

He wasn't ignorant on the subject by any means, but just looking at her small, pumped-cheek face made him _slightly_ uncomfortable to talk about such matters. Besides wasn't she too young to be asking such questions?

"Did I say something bad?" She asked, seeing how upset he looked.

"Sebastian said to ask you," she added.

"He did, did he?" Ciel clenched his jaw in annoyance. "Sebastian!"

His once clad black butler stepped into the dining room with a duster in hand."Yes my lord?"

"I was just informed that you told Lucy to ask me where children come from. Is this true?"

Sebastian suppressed a smirk. "It is."

"Why?" Ciel asked, knowing the reason already.

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer, but was silenced by an impatient, girly groan.

"Where do babies come from? Someone pleaze tell me. My friend said they come from a bird," Lucy asked, looking at both males flustered by their lack of a reply.

Ciel smirked at Sebastian, "Yes, do tell her."

"Was that an order?"

"Just answer her question."

Sebastian brought his index finger to his lips, thinking of the best way to explain the human process in the most age appropriate terms. He doubted his young master would be thrilled if he gave the child a mature explanation.

"It's quite simple. Human babies do come from a human female, not a bird, for that's impossible."

Ciel resisted the urge to slap himself in the face at Sebastian's uncomplicated explanation, knowing it would only cause the girl to ask more questions.

"How?" She questioned, proving Ciel right.

Sebastian was the first to respond. "When a human male gives a human female his seed and after nine months of growing the seed becomes a child."

Surprisingly Sebastian was doing a good job in explaining and Ciel comfortably pick up his tea.

"So I'm a plant?" Lucy questioned, knitting her brows together.

Sebastian moved his index finger back and forth. "No, human males have a special kind of seed."

"So boys have human seeds that they give girls and then a baby is made and we aren't plants or birds?"

Sebastian nodded his head.

"Okay, but where do boys get the seeds?" She asked, titling her head slightly.

"From a special _sac_," he replied, earning a warning glare from Ciel.

"Like Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"Not-"

Ciel interrupted Sebastian wanting this conversation to end before his butler scarred the girl.

"Yes and then grown-up men and grown-up women plant the seed and have a baby because they are _adults._ Understand?"

"Unhuh..., but- "

"Why do you have your rabbit at the table?" Ciel asked, wanting to distract the girl. The subject of sex and men could be saved for another time, hopefully for few more years.

He watched as her face gleamed with happiness as she put the stuffed rabbit on the white, tablecloth. "It's my turn for show and tell, so I'm bringing ."

"Hn."

"I'm going to tell everyone all about Mr. Bunny and that I love him a lot like I love you," she laughed with a goofy smile.

"You shouldn't say things that you don't understand," Ciel said distantly, grazing his thumb over his family ring on his other hand.

"But I do love you and him and Sebastian. I love you and him and Sebastian this much." She held her arms as wide as apart she could.

Sebastian smirked, watching his young master brief shocked expression before returning to his normal solemn face. If he was right then this was the fourth time since Lucy had been with them that she has told his lord that she loved him, which is funny, especially since the word _love_ has never left either of the demon's mouth.

She must have picked up the concept up from T.V., books or school.

"Just finish your food and when you're done go grab your backpack. Sebastian will be waiting for you by the door and after school when you return home we can play a game of chess."

"Oh boy, I love chess, but I'm done now," she said, hoping out of her chair. She struggled to push in her chair, causing Sebastian to step in and help her.

"Thanks you," she grinned.

His eyes followed her until she was out of sight, though he could still hear her footsteps up the stairs.

"Would you like more tea, young master?" He asked, finally turning his attention back to Ciel with his signature smirk.

"Just take the girl to school," Ciel answered.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed.

Once his butler left the room, Ciel brows furrowed. What would a child with no family and two demons raising her know of love? If anything, the child was just fond of him and Sebastian, like a dog or cat is fond of its master. They feed her, kept her warm, clothed her and well... provided her with everything, so of course she would like them, but love?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the reviews: **_**Eadlin,Eregnar, Sabrina Bane, AyameMaaka,Yokolite (to answer your question two demons lol besides she watched the movies on cable), Bella-n-Edward4Eternity, Orlyzara, Childoftime15,XMistressChaosX**_**! **

**I was only excepting like one. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Anyway, review please. I hope you like the chapter. I thought the birds and bees part for funny.**

**Until next chapter **

**~LadyZombie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or anything that has to do with.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"This place is so big!" Lucy exclaimed.<p>

Sebastian watched in amusement as she ran in a circle around him and his young master before disappearing up massive staircase. Today they were moving into their new home.

"Yes, this house is big. In fact it's too big," Ciel stated looking rather displeased. He could have easily fit his old manor in England inside this one.

"But I thought young master liked his things big," his butler replied with a small smirk.

"Idiot, I prefer quality over quantity and you call yourself my butler," Ciel said, heading for staircase.

He found Lucy in her new room, jumping on her bed excitedly. The young child's room resembled something along the lines of a dead, exploded rainbow that stained everything with its bright, colorful blood.

"Ciel look at my bed! It's so big," she shouted.

"Cease your jumping before you hurt yourself."

"No I won't," she retorted, jumping higher than her last jump.

"Lucy," Ciel warned, noticing Sebastian behind him.

"Sebastian, look at how big my bed is."

"I see, but you need to stop jumping right this instant," he replied, trying to remain calm with a pressed smile. He had just made that bed yesterday and now it was ruined. The child must have a death wish.

"No," she continued protesting, jumping side to side.

"Lucy Phantomhive, get off this bed right now!" Ciel snapped, halting all movement from the child.

Sebastian eyed his young master, pleased by his outburst. It was still nice to see that there were still some things that could riled his young master feathers besides his mouth.

"Fine..." As she went to hop off her bed, she tripped over a blanket, causing her to fall right off the bed and eat a face full of carpet.

"Told you." Ciel huffed, frowning slightly. The last thing he needed was for the girl to be was brain damaged.

Both demons watched as she scrunched into a ball, holding her forehead.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I'll go and get some ice," Sebastian said, shaking his head. Lucy had to be one of the most ungraceful humans he has ever met in, despite the fact that two demons raised her.

* * *

><p>The big bump on Lucy's forehead was still in pain. She wanted to take a nap, but both her caretakers told her no, instead to go play outside. They had work to do.<p>

"This sucks. I have no friends," she muttered, walking along the shore of the lake in the backyard, eyeing the bare woods that surrounded it. This would be a perfect place to play tag.

"I know-"

She stopped in her tracks as a small red light caught her attention past the first rows of leafless trees.

She looked over her shoulders, making sure Ciel or Sebastian wasn't behind her. She knew better then to go off in the woods or go swimming in the lake by herself, especially after the talk they had in the car on the way here, but that red light was so pretty.

Besides, in the TV show _Tommy the Crime Fighter Hero_, Tommy got his powers from a red space rock in the woods.

What if that red light was coming from a space rock? She could have powers just like Tommy.

With the first couple of rows of foliage behind her, she could have sworn that the light was retreating deeper in the lifeless woods. Turn after turn she made her way further into the woods, losing what way she came.

Her white dress shoes were now covered in dirt and the sleeve to her dress was torn.

"Oomph!"

Her hands broke her fall as she stared at the decaying leaves that covered the woodland floor.

"Stupid tree!" She kicked the root that she tripped over.

Her knees scratched, oozing with blood. She fought back her tears, remembering what Ciel had told her about crying. _"Why are you? Crying will not solve anything. No matter how many tears you shred it will not change a thing, so stop it."_

Regret started to take over her emotions. Stepping foot into the woods was a bad idea and the red light was nowhere in sight.

"Sebastian!" She called. "Ciel!"

"Seb-" A twig snapped to behind her, sending fear throughout her body. She held her breath and slowly looked behind her expecting the worse- a giant, monster bear.

"There you are."

Sebastian stepped into view. On second thought, a giant monster bear wasn't the worst thing that could've been behind her. She forgot about how much trouble she was going to be in.

"What are you doing out here?"

No words escaped her mouth as she felt his cold gaze on her, studying every piece of dirt, scuff and scratch. His eyes lingered on her knees before staring into her blue eyes.

She could tell by his displease expression that she was going to get in so much trouble.

"Speak." He was growing impatience by the lack of her reply.

"Isawaredlight," she spitted out, exhaling. "I followed it. I'm sorry."

_A red light?_

He raised his eyebrow, eyeing the clumsy, dirty girl in front of him before scanning the area. He looked behind him and was surprised to see a dim red light off in the distance. That light wasn't there when he arrived. This was trouble, trouble that he didn't want.

Lucy watched as a scowl fall on her caretaker's face and his body language change. He looked so mad.

He calmly made his way to the girl and scooped her in his arms, pressing her against his chest so he had a secure hold on her.

"We're leaving," he said, walking in the direction she could only guess was right.

It was until they left the forest grounds, she felt him slightly relax.

"When we get inside, go to your room and stay there until Ciel or I say otherwise," he stated, keeping his attention straight ahead.

She nodded her head and buried her face into his black sweater, mumbling another "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. This chapter was short. I'm sorry, but I figured a chapter is better than no chapter. Anyway, review please!**

**Questions that were asked...**

**Yokolite: Grell might show up or he may not. You just going to have to keep reading lol...though he probably will. He's so funny.**

**Riverseithr: Good question. In the story he's 13. He avoids going to school because he's "homeschooled" Well that's the only excuse I could think of that he might use. Anyway he's been alive for a while so I'm sure he could get a GED if he needed too to avoid going to school lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or anything that has to do with.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Ciel patiently sat behind his desk in his office, waiting for either Sebastian or Lucy. He drank his tea calmly, gazing at the acres of woods through his window, making a mental note to have a talk with his butler. He was sure he made himself clear that he wanted to live in a more rural area, not live thirty minutes away from the city again.<p>

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Ciel said, turning around in his large, office chair.

Lucy walked in, her hair dripping wet. Ciel had made her shower when he saw how dirty she was.

"Come here." He pointed down to a spot on the wood floor behind his desk.

His eyes followed the young child as a tiny amount of blood dipped from her open wound on her right knee.

Once she was in front of him, he lifted her on his desk and reached for the first aid kit that laid on the desk thanks to Sebastian.

Ciel took a deep breath, trying to ignore the smell of her blood; the scent of her innocent soul.

"This will hurt," he warned before wiping the swallow wound on right leg.

"OW!" She screamed, glaring at him behind teary eyes.

"I told you."

"No, you didn't," she protested.

"I did to."

"You said it would hurt. That _really_ hurt."

He frowned at the brown hair girl, remaining silent as he attending to her other wound.

"OW!"

She held back tears again, knowing Ciel hated it when she cried as he covered her wounds with band aids.

"There." He eyed his work proudly. _And Sebastian was worried that I couldn't handle it._

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You know you're in trouble," he commented coolly, leaning back in his back chair, watching her smile quickly disappear.

She dropped her head, avoiding eye contact.

"You knew better then to go into the woods unaccompanied and look at me when I'm talking to you."

She slowly raised her head.

"As for your punishment, you will not receive any dessert for a month."

"But-"

His uncovered eye narrowed, warning her to remain quiet unless she wanted to make it for two months.

"I'm sorry," she said, staring at him sincerely.

"I know."

"You mad?"

"Not anymore."

"Is Sebastian mad?" It always made her upset whenever her caretakers were angry with her.

"You can ask him yourself," he said, his gaze drifting to something behind her.

She turned around to see what he was staring out.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, eyeing the tall butler.

"I'm afraid not," he answered, approaching the desk.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"So I have heard." He patted her head. "Now, go down stairs, dinner is ready. Young master will join you shortly."

"Hmm… okay." She hopped off the desk.

Sebastian watched her leave the room before turning his attention to his master.

"I take it that you took care of everything," Ciel said.

"Of course, my lord. It turned out it was nothing but a mere spirit. Though it did put up more of a fight then I thought necessary." Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, remembering how the vengeful ghost ruined his favorite scarf.

"Good. I also took care of my end."

"I can see that. I had no doubt that you could."

"Then why were you so persistent of you taking care of her wounds yourself?" Ciel asked.

"Why young master I was worried that you might soil your hands."

Ciel glared up at his butler, knowing the true meaning to response. He may be a young demon compared to Sebastian, but he was not as weak as to not control himself.

"Even if I did, would you care?"

Sebastian's lips curved into a smirk. "My conscious would be clear, but the better question would be would yours, young master?"

Ciel huffed. "Don't insult me. You act as if I haven't spilled blood."

"True, but spilling the blood of someone precious to you, I know humans have a hard time dealing with such matters."

"That is true, but I am not human."

"How can I for-"

"_CIEL! SEBASTIAN! ARE YOU COMING? I'M HUNGRY!" _

"How many times must I tell her that ladies do not raise their voices," Sebastian sighed.

"Probably the same amount as you told her yesterday," Ciel responded, standing up.

* * *

><p>"One story please," Lucy stared up pleading with her blue eyes as her tallest caretaker covered her up in her new bed.<p>

"I suppose one," Sebastian said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "It was around the year 480 B.C. when…"

Ten minutes of Sebastian's short history lesson, Lucy laid there asleep. He recovered up her small body, staring at her delicate, peaceful face.

She was always of afraid of monsters, yet here was one taking care of her, tucking her in bed.

He pondered if she would be scared of him?

Turning off the lights, he left her room to go take care of his other charge.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ciel."<em>

He tried to ignore the finger poking at his back. _She couldn't annoy Sebastian?_

"_Ciel.__**" **_

Her whisper became louder and her poke became rougher and he regretted sleeping so close to the edge of the bed.

"_Ciel."_

"What?" He yelled, sitting up, facing her.

Surprised, Lucy took a step back. "I can't sleep," she explained as if he hadn't yelled at her.

"Why?" The word left his mouth sourly, already knowing the answer most likely.

"I'm scared," she said.

Ciel let out a sigh. "There are no monsters in your room, Lucy."

She shook her head. "I'm scared about tomorrow."

Ciel's eyes widen slightly, realizing what this was about. The poor girl was worried about starting her new school. He supposed it was naturally for her to nervous. Moving to a new place, meeting new people, and leaving the people she had grown accustomed to behind must be difficult for her after all she was only a kid.

"I already explained to you during dinner that you are going to a very nice school."

"I know…but I won't have any friends."

"You can make some."

"What if no one likes me?"

Hearing how earnest her voice sounded somehow pity found its way to his heart. "Don't be absurd. At least one person is certain to like you. If I like you then-I mean…" His cheeks stained a faint red as he mumbled, "You'll be fine even if it is scary."

He felt her smile.

"Okay," she replied, slapping her hands together.

"Now go to back to bed." He pointed to the door.

"Can I stay here?"

"No." His voice was stern.

"_Please!_"

"Go to your room." Why did she have to be so difficult? A dog could listen better than her.

"Goodnight," her voice lowered, "Ciel."

Her feet dragged across the area rug then onto the cold, marble floor until she reached the door.

"Please Ciel." She pleaded one last time.

"Lucy."

She needed to start sleeping in her own bed and learn to stop running to him or Sebastian whenever she got scared over nothing.

Though he knew Sebastian would have a hard time telling her no. He always babied her in his opinion.

He heard her twist the door and called to her.

"Wait."

He threw his blankets off of him and made his way to her.

"I'll walk you to your room," he said, leading the way.

As they walked down the different halls to the stairs, Lucy tugged on the back of Ciel's white nightgown.

"What?"

She released the cloth, but still followed close behind, afraid of the darkness. "Tell me a story."

The walk back to her room would take a little more than five minutes.

"May we walk in silence?" He asked feeling exhausted.

"No," she said a little too happy for his taste.

"Once," he paused, trying to think of a story to tell her that she hadn't already heard. Unlike Sebastian, he didn't have an infinite amount of knowledge of the ancient world.

"There once lived two demons who-"

"Demons?" She sounded scared.

"Yes, demons."

"One night the two demons, who had just…..ate-"

"What did they eat?"

"Souls," he answered lowly, feeling her tense slightly causing him to feel something he wished he didn't.

"As I was saying, late one night the demons were walking through a park covered in snow. They were discussing about moving out of the city they had just moved to, because one of them thought the city was boring-"

"What city?" She asked causing him to stop and face her, making sure he kept his right eye closed.

"Do you want me to tell the story? If so then reframe from talking," he said before continuing their way, almost reaching the stairs. "Snow covered the lifeless park as the two demons made their way through the park. Off in the distance they could hear a faint cry and as they got closer the cry became louder -"

"Was it a dog?"

"Lucy." He warned for the last time before continuing the story.

"They walked along the path, finally finding the source of the cry. There on a snow covered bench, laid a baby wrapped in a white blanket in a box. Both demons looked around, not seeing or sensing any humans nearby," he heard a small gasp escape Lucy's lips. "The oldest of the demons suggested that they leave it there, but the other one had an idea….a foolish idea," he shook his head, reaching the top of the stairs. "He deiced to keep it and raise it, hoping to cure his boredom. Then the two demons took the child," he finished, seeing Lucy's room view.

"Is there more?" She finally spoke after a minute of him remaining quite.

"There's a little more, but if you're wanting to know if there is an end then the answer is not yet."

"How come?" She watched him open her door.

"Because it hasn't been told," he replied, stepping inside, heading towards her bed.

"That sucks. I want to know the ending."

Ciel looked down at her. "You will."

He helped he up into her bed, at least his demon strength was useful for something.

"Do you think there'll be a happy ending?" she asked, covering herself up.

Ciel gazed into her blue eyes, "No."

Lucy frowned. "I think so."

Ciel felt slightly shocked. "Why do you say that?"

"Demons are supposed to be mean, but they didn't eat the baby. They took care of it. They have to be good."

"No, demons are never good," he said strongly, looking away from her. "Now go to bed."

"Night Ciel," she called at him as he left her room.

"Come out, Sebastian." Ciel stopped in his tracks, watching his butler step out of the shadows.

"My apologies young master. I heard Ms. Lucy and you up and wanted to make sure there wasn't a problem."

Ciel huffed. "As you can see there isn't."

Sebastian smirked as his master walked by him. Sometimes his master babied that girl too much for his own good he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, here's a new chapter. What did you think? Sorry if it was a little slow, but hopefully it wasn't.**

**I know it's been a long, _long _time since I updated, but an update is better than no update, right?**

**I want to say THANK YOU for the reviews. They're helpful and encouraging.**

**Also, I'm sorry to disappointment the people that hoped the red light was Grell, but I promise he will show up. Grell is too awesome not too lol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Black Butler_.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy's first day of school was finally over and she was beyond ready to go home.<p>

Ciel was dead wrong. No one talked to her, except the teacher and during recess she ended up sitting in front of the classroom waiting for class to start. She even went out of her way to talk to the girl sitting next to her before class started, but she just gave her a mean look and said, "Don't talk to me."

Then the girl called over a couple of other girls in which they all started to giggle. Lucy had a feeling that they were laughing at her, especially when a couple of them pointed at her, saying stuff like, "Poor" and "Needy."

Why did Sebastian and Ciel have to move her two months into the school year?

She had a lot of friends at her old school and no one ever called her poor. She didn't even know what that meant.

As she walked to the front gates where parents picked up their kids, she spotted Sebastian for a second before he was covered by a group of women.

Lucy stopped in her tracks. This wasn't fair. It was Sebastian's first day here and he already was friends with all the girls.

What was his secret?

Anger and sadness crept into her heart. She turned around and ran for a bathroom. She knew it would only make matters worse if people saw her crying.

"Watch it!"

"Hmph!"

Lucy stumbled back, but regained her balance.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She wiped her eyes, glancing up at the blonde boy talking to her and nodded.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Okay….What grade are you in?" He asked.

"First," she answered. "You?"

"Fifth."

"Why were you running?"

"I want to go home." It was the truth, maybe not the truth to his question, but she really wanted to be home.

"Well, you're running the wrong way. Come on, I'll walk you to the gates," he said, grabbing her hand.

There were no school buses. It was required for children to be picked up.

Lucy couldn't help but to feel happy. She might actually make a friend.

"What does your shuffler drive?"

"Shuffler?" Her eyes knitted together.

"The person who drives you around," he explained, his eyes fixed ahead.

"Oh, a car."

The boy came to a halt; he covered his mouth with his hand, screening his laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked, feeling her happiness being replaced by embarrassment.

"Nothing," he said regaining his composure.

Older kids were so cool. There was seriousness to him that remained her of Ciel.

They reached the gates. Lucy glanced around at the other kids as they got into their cars.

"Which driver is yours?" He pointed at the suited up men standing next to their black , shiny cars.

"Ah…." Lucy looked to her left and then to her right. She didn't see Sebastian anywhere.

He wouldn't have left without her, would he?

"He's not here yet?" The boy questioned, seeing her worried face.

She stared up at him. His blue eyes made her feel calm, despite the panic she felt. "I think-"

"Ms. Lucy, why did you run off?"

Lucy smiled at hearing Sebastian, letting go of the boy's hand. "Sebastian," she shouted, wrapping herself around his legs.

Sebastian smiled down at her. He saw her approaching the gates but then she stop and ran in the opposite direction. He wanted to go after her, but it was almost impossible. The nannies and mothers had him surrounded, clinging to him as if they were in heat.

"You know him?" the blonde boy asked getting Sebastian and Lucy's attention as he studied the tall, raven hair butler who was not dressed in a suit, instead wearing jeans and a fitted sweater and dark vest. In fact, the tall man didn't appear to be a driver at all.

"She does," Sebastian answered, eyes closed, smirking.

"You look like a pervert," the boy stated bluntly.

"I can reassure you I am not," he replied.

"Are you going to be okay with him?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes. Sebastian is not a pervert."

"Okay, I'll see you around," with that the blonde boy left, heading towards a nearby car.

"Sebastian, what's a pervert?"

Sebastian stared into the young girl's eyes. He was sure his young master would _love_ to take this one.

* * *

><p>Once Lucy was through the threshold of her home, she sprinted to the sitting room, knowing Ciel would be there with a game of chess ready to go.<p>

"How did your first day of school go?" He asked, watching her take her seat across from him.

"Bad," she glared at him. "No one wanted to be my friend."

"No one?" He almost had a hard time believing that.

"There was this one boy, but he's a fifth grader, I don't think he would want to be friends with me." She sounded so depressed.

Ciel couldn't figure out any reason why the other kids wouldn't like her. Lucy wasn't ugly child; she was nice and friendly, sometimes a baby, but she was child, like them. It wasn't her clothes since it was required to wear the school's uniform.

"Did they say anything to you?"

"Yes," she nodded her head. "Don't talk to me. That's what a girl said to me when I tried to be her friend. And," Her expression become even more saddened, "she and her friends laughed at me calling me names, I think."

Ciel'e eyebrows knitted together. This was outrageous. She was getting bullied already. The school he was sending her to was supposed to be one of the most prestige schools in America. Not any one could attend the school; well it was more like not everyone could afford the school's tuition. He would have thought the children that went to the school would be a little more refined.

"What did they call you?"

He wasn't sure why he was getting to so upset, though he made sure he kept his tone even and calm.

"Poor."

"Poor," he repeated. Lucy was anything but poor. In fact, he was sure she was one of the richest kids that attended that school thanks to his money.

"But what's poor?" She asked, removing him from his thoughts.

It made sense for her not to understand the concept of poorness. She had never been in a situation that involved the politics of power or money and he wished she could remain naïve to that world. For it could be a dangerous world filled with dangerous people who only cared for themselves and took whatever they wanted, not caring what or who they destroyed.

"Poor is a term to describe people who are less privileged than us because the low amount of money they make," he explained in terms he hoped she could understand.

"So, we're poor?"

"No."

"That's good. I'll just tell them to tomorrow." She smiled.

"Lucy, it is not proper to go around telling people that you have more than them," he said.

"It's mean to do?"

"Yes," he answered, turning his attention to Sebastian as he entered the room, carrying a tray of tea and small snacks.

Lucy let out a sigh. How was she going to get everyone to like her if they thought she was poor?

"Then what's a pervert?" She inquired; blues eyes staring into one another.

His eyebrows practically touched his hairline, before falling into a deep scowl, looking at Sebastian, who remained silent, grinning cheek to cheek as he placed a cup of tea on the table for Lucy.

He knew that Lucy must have asked his sly butler first.

_He thinks he's so clever_, Ciel thought as a small smile of victory spread across his lips.

"A pervert is someone like Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha ,I think the ending to this chapter was pretty funny, no?**

**Thank you to ladyblanc, promcat and roisalee Jones for reviewing the last chapter. I was hoping to see a couple more reviews, but I guess that's what I get for not updating in a while lol**

**Stay tune for the next chapter: Lucy goes on a field. A dangerous stranger lurks. Sebastian's favorite redheaded nightmare pays a visit.**


End file.
